


black & gold

by chandler



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but if you guys prefer 1988, go for it, musical compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler
Summary: in which veronica is heather's soulmate
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	black & gold

The dark black mark had appeared at the top of her forearm in ninth grade, which looking back, wasn't that long ago.

Heather had been in English, staring at Veronica Sawyer from the other side of the room.

She felt a sharp yet recognisable sting on her forearm, quickly rolling up the sleeve of her shirt to see what it was.

The redhead nearly gasped.

A small, light black swirl had appeared on her arm. Heather, knowing what it was, quickly pulled her sleeve back down and continued writing the introduction to her essay.

Once class ended, she made sure to get a hold of McNamara, shove her out of the classroom and pull her into the school bathrooms.

“Heather? Are you okay?” 

“I, uh…” Heather paused, “Mac, do you promise not to tell anyone?”

A nod.

She quickly rolled her sleeve up again, showing the blonde the light swirl that had appeared on her arm.

McNamara squealed. 

“Heather! Who is it? Who?”

Chandler snickered.

“I don't know. I meet a lot of people everyday.” That was a lie. She knew exactly who it was.

Veronica Sawyer.

Luckily, no one would believe any stupid rumour like that, (only McNamara, but lord, she was an angel).

Heather gave her a sceptical look before taking her hand happily.

“Oh, Heather!”

“Shut up.” She had grumbled back.

  
Heather Duke had found out about it a week later.

Heather could tell that the dark haired girl was constantly looking at her arm, eventually catching a glimpse of the mark.

They were all sitting together at lunch when Duke brought it up.

“So, Heather, finally found your special someone, _huh_?” McNamara stiffened, leaving Chandler to narrow her eyes in disgust.

“You won't tell me who it is? Come on, pretty please.” She continued.

“Stop it. All the boys here are ugly, and you know it.” The redhead pushed the contents of her salad around the container.

“But it's someone you've met, at school, I just know it.” Duke’s face twisted up all of a sudden. “God, Heather, you're not a dyke, right? I mean, lord _forbid_ -”

“Shut up, Heather!” Chandler nearly roared as she rose up from her seat.

The whole cafeteria went silent, staring at Heather.

The dark haired Heather quickly looked down at her plate, ignoring the spiteful glare Heather was casting at her.

She quickly glanced around, eyes resting on Veronica, who was also staring at their table in confusion.

Their eyes locked.

The redhead quickly looked down at the table and seated herself.

The rest of their lunch -and day- was spent in silence. God, they were all insufferable despite being only a third through their freshman year.

  
During her sophomore year, nothing had really changed apart from Heather’s longing growing a bit stronger.

Now, it was junior year, Veronica had ( _miraculously_ ) joined the group of Heathers and began to speak to Heather much more often.

It only made her mark darken a deeper shade.

Heather wasn't sure if her mark darkened due to her attraction growing, or if it was because Veronica also felt the same way.

She was determined to find out.

The redhead invited Veronica out for a bike ride, which had caused the brunette to ecstatically accept the invitation.

 _Perfect_.

The only problem was that Heather was a bit too clumsy on her bike, tripping or braking too often at times. Veronica didn't seem to mind, instead, she seemed to admire her clumsy attempts and find them rather interesting.

She had lifted her gaze to lock eyes with the brunette, cheeks flushing a dark pink as Veronica gave her an amused smile.

They chatted as they rode up the small mountain Heather had often hiked with her dad when she was younger.

It was a beautiful place she held close to her, the trees and muddy tracks offering a small sense of relief. 

Mostly due to nostalgia.

Once they had reached part of the top, they searched around for a nice place to rest.

It hadn't taken been long before they were sitting in between fallen leaves and large trees. Heather subconsciously rolled her sleeve up, using the same hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Veronica was quick to notice her mark.

“How come you never told me?”

Heather knew what she was talking about, despite having no context.

“I… wasn't sure you were interested in hearing about it.”

A lie. Veronica looked right through it.

The brunette’s gaze softened, her hand reaching out to settle on her arm. They stayed in silence for a while, both leaning in until they rested beside each other.  
  
Veronica then pulled away, taking Heather’s hand into hers.

“Come here.” 

Before Heather could properly react, the taller girl pulled her closer, locking their lips almost instantly.

The redhead tensed momentarily, quickly reacting before kissing back.

It was a short and brisk kiss, both of them pulling away at the same time, smiling gently at each other.

The redhead’s swirl turned a dark gold colour, becoming slightly less noticeable against her skin.

“ _Wow_.”

Heather giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! fun little au i thought of a few days ago. i'm definitely thinking of revisiting this storyline later and writing it as a longer story. and as always, thank you so much for the positive comments!! :)


End file.
